unfriendedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitch Roussel
Mitchell “Mitch” Roussel(1996-2014) is one of the protagonists in the movie Unfriended, and is played by Moses Storm. Personality At first Mitch was just an ordinary high school student with a normally witty sense of humor and relatively kind personality. Out of all the male cast members, Mitch was the nicest and usually the voice of reason trying to calm others down. Mitch was very honest, as unlike most of the characters in the "Never have I ever..." game, Mitch answered all the questions immediately without hesitation and would apologize for them showing that he's not afraid to admit the truth to his actions regardless how dark they are. Never have I ever had sex with my best friends girlfriend adam did. Mitch was also protective of some of his friends, as after learning that Adam was willing to trade Jess's life for his own (and pin the blame on Blaire herself) Mitch became furious and called him a piece of crap for doing that to her. Though Adam claimed he did it to save all their lives, Mitch knew Adam only did it for himself. However, Mitch is not without a temper, as after learning that his girlfriend Blaire, who he admits to being in love with, had sex with Adam, his best friend behind his back twice, Mitch was shocked, heart-broken, and utterly furious. They met up again, to see if there was " More To It ", and Mitch was furious with both of them when he found out by Adam, when they were playing the game. He thought Blaire loved him. He then attempted to get back at the two of them by revealing that Adam date-raped a girl named Ashley Dane and forced her to get an abortion when she was pregnant. He then became distrusting with Blaire by calling her a slut questioning if she really loved him. When Adam and Blaire were given notes from their HP printers, Mitch demanded he be shown the paper or he would leave which would result in his death. Because of his anger and rage getting the better of him, Blaire was forced to reveal her note which resulted in Adam's death. First , Adam got the paper. Then, Blaire demanded to see it and he told her no, she doesn't want to see it. Adam said, " If you reveal this note , Blaire will die. " So he didn't want to show anyone because he didn't want her to die. Blaire got her paper after he did and Blaire's paper said, " If you revel this note, Adam will die. " Mitch assumed something was going on between the two because he just found out what went on behind his back. Mitch asked Blaire if she could show him what the note said. She started crying and told him " No, you don't want to read it." Blaire, Mitch, and Adam were arguing because Mitch wanted to see what the note said. They both told him no. Mitch kept pressuring her into showing him the note and told her that if she didn't, he would kill himself. She finally had enough courage to show him, and she didn't know what to do. Laura made Adam shoot himself because Blaire showed Mitch the note. Because Mitch was partially responsible for Adam's death, all he could do was mourn for his friend while obviously blaming himself for what happened, feeling ashamed and horrified by his actions. In his last moments of life, Mitch was able to make amends with Blaire by saying he loves her. Tragically, Blaire may not have truly reciprocated these feelings, as she secretly told Laura that Mitch posted the video of drunk Laura, leading to Mitch's death. Story Mitch is the boyfriend of the protagonist, Blaire Lily. At the beginning of the movie he is seen having a private video chat with Blaire. They are both flirting with each other, when a computer glitch suddenly causes their other friends to come onto the chat. During the deadly game of Never Have I Ever, billie227 says "Never have I ever... cheated on my boyfriend." All of them say they didn't, but then billie227 shows them a YouTube video of Blaire and Adam being intimate. All of a sudden, both Blaire and Adam's printers start printing something, which they both refuse to reveal to the group. Mitch accuses them of sending notes to each other, and during a moment of panic, Blaire shows the note that had been printed: If you reveal this note, Adam will die. Immediately, Adam starts convulsing and grabs a gun to shoot himself. The laptop then shines on Adam's note: If you reveal this note, Blaire will die. Essentially, Mitch is responsible for the death of Adam. His yelling and rage towards Blaire forced her to reveal her note, causing Adam's death. After Adam was no longer in the chat, Mitch sat on the floor, feeling disgraced, ashamed, and began to think that Blaire won't forgive him for what he did to her and Adam's death. Mitch is the second to last to die. This happens after Laura asks who uploaded the video on YouTube, and Blaire confesses it was Mitch. Mitch then stabs himself in the eye with a knife and dies. Trivia *It is currently debated as to why Mitch posted the video, since he did not seem to harbor real malice towards Laura. At one point, however, he tells Blair in a chat that "Ken's not wrong" for the derogatory remarks he made about Laura. He is also dismissive of the idea that Laura had other problems besides the video that caused her to act out. At one point, Mitch links a video of Laura's confrontational YouTube video (where she holds up cards proclaiming that "everyone is so brave, with their fake accounts") and uses it as "proof" that Laura was unpleasant. *It is possible that Blaire both taped and posted the video, but put the blame on Mitch to save herself and once again deny being guilty. Category:Deceased Category:Male val kim val adam kim kim Category:Characters Category:Blair Category:Unfriended